Sparks and Butterflies
by REIZELheartsYOU
Summary: What could a simple game of Spin The Bottle do? BADE ONE-SHOT. P.S. Credits to the owner of the image that I made as cover. Haha. *winks and smiles*


**Author's note:** Hey! I am kinda back! Well, I guess I missed Bade so much and I came across their page in the Victorious Wikia. I haven't watched the latest episodes yet since The Worst Couple (I'm not depressed. I just can't find a proper video of any episodes online. Care to recommend? Haha.) But I've been reading the episode summaries and yeah, some kind of anomaly happened in Tori Gets Platinum huh? And I've also read that in a few more episodes, Bade shippers would get what they want (according to Mr. Dan Schneider's tweet). I hope they really get back together _soon_! Anyway, here's a Bade one-shot. Just a short one. Be nice, please. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. They all belong to Mr. Dan Schneider. Thank you very much.

* * *

**Sparks and Butterflies**

"Alright, it's… Rex!"

"Then who's the lucky chick huh?"

"It's Andre, you idiot!" Jade scowled as the bottle pointed at Andre. She was too pissed with the game. She can't even believe she had the time to be there. She could just start cutting any stuff in her room with her favorite scissors. That could kill boredom. But no. She was at Cat's sleepover along with the rest of the gang, playing Spin The Bottle.

"Yuck!" The puppet yelped in disgust and Andre looked at the thing in disbelief.

"And now I'm the one who's gross!" Andre grabbed Rex's face and kissed it.

"Five, four, three, two, one… Yay!" Cat giggled in amusement, "That's so funny."

"Alright, next pair!" Tori grasped the bottle and spun it.

Jade was too busy rolling her eyes. The game was too lame and she was already bored. She couldn't take any of it and was prepared to go home, until she heard her own name.

"Hey Jade, it's you!" Cat pointed at her. She was still giggling. Jade just threw her a quick glare. Tori spun the bottle once more. That's when Jade noticed the only reason why she was forced to be in that sleepover, who happens to be just inches across from her. She still didn't know the mere notion of her considering him to be there, but it was clear to her that _he_ was the only reason. Not because of Cat, nor Andre. Especially not Robbie and his stupid puppet. And never would she consider Tori, for Pete's sake. Yes, it was _only_ him.

"Beck!" Robbie said out loud. Loud enough for Jade to hear.

"Awkward." Andre mumbled to Tori.

Jade threw another glare, "Hey, I heard that!"

"Chill. I was only kidding." Andre retaliated in defense.

Beck was sitting quietly, rubbing the back of his head, "So… it's okay if we do this, right?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Jade tried to act like it was nothing. She kept her face like it always was. Cold and fierce.

They got closer, preparing themselves for a kiss. She inspected Beck's face. It wasn't very transparent, as she couldn't figure out what he was feeling. He seems nervous. No. Afraid? No. Or is he? She was not really good at emotions. Beck was better with those. He could tell whenever she was in a bad mood or something.

"You're nervous." He said.

"No I'm not." She tries to deny that fact. She doesn't want anyone in that room to know that she is nervous. She doesn't want anyone to know how her heart was pounding like hell. Jade West does not get nervous.

"Yes you are." He was smiling.

"I am not. And there's nothing to smile about." She told him, coldly.

"Alright. Whatever you say." He half-raised his hands, as a sign of defeat. He doesn't want to argue with her anymore.

"Let's get this over with." She grabbed his shirt's neckline and pulled him closer to her. Before she knew it, her lips were already on his. It felt like how it always was. There were the butterflies and the spark, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Five seconds felt like forever.

"One… Yay!" There was Cat's voice, once again. Jade immediately pulled away. But it was Beck who felt dazed and tried to lean in for another one.

"Woah, woah. What are you doing?" She asked.

It took a few seconds when he realized he was no longer on cloud nine, "Uh… Nothing."

"I think Beck was trying to kiss Jade." Cat butted in innocently.

Robbie nodded, "Yeah."

"No I wasn't." Beck denied and got back to his space.

Jade was curious. And confused, too. She saw how Beck's eyes remained close, trying to unbreak the connection of their lips. Surely, he still wanted to kiss her, longer than that 5-second rule. Part of Jade knew that he still loves her. But part of her didn't want to believe it. She remembered that moment when he attempted to kiss Tori. That was a month ago but the memory was still fresh in her mind. She didn't want to hear an explanation. It was obvious. Beck was attracted to Tori.

She stood up immediately and grabbed her bag, "I'm leaving."

"Huh? You won't spend the night here?" Tori asked her.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm_ leaving_." She emphasized the last word.

"Oh-kay? Bye?" Tori said in a confused tone.

"Bye Jade!" Cat waved to her.

Jade walked out the door. She didn't want to be in that room anymore. She didn't want to play that stupid game. She didn't want to deal with the people inside that room. She didn't want to deal with Beck, who was looking at her confusedly when she left.

* * *

Mondays are always the lazy days. Aside from having that weekend hangover, your mind tells you that it's gonna be another long week. Jade's mood didn't differ from any of that. She annoyingly slammed her locker after stuffing her jacket inside. She was about to get coffee when a handsome face appeared in front of her.

"Good morning!" Beck was in such a blissful mood.

She simply rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"I bought you coffee." He handed her that cup of coffee that she always held in Sikowitz's class, "Now can I have my good morning?" He flashed that smile, the smile that many girls usually scream over.

She took the cup from his hands. "Thanks." She answered coldly and walked ahead.

He followed her, "Hey, wait, Jade. Are you ignoring me?"

"Why would I be ignoring you, Beck?" She was good at masking her feelings. Now, she sounded like she didn't even care at all.

He shrugged, "I don't know. You're acting very coldly?"

"Whatever." She walked towards Sikowitz's classroom and sat on her chair. Beck sat beside her. "I'm gonna follow you, wherever you will go." He whispered in her ear and smiled.

She simply rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Sikowitz came in, very jolly as always.

"I hope you all had a great weekend!" He greeted, "Now let's have our acting exercise, shall we? Who wants to volunteer?"

Jade was not in the mood for any acting exercise. Her ex-boyfriend, who happens to be sitting next to her, was also quiet.

The exercise was called the "Question Scene", where two actors have to be asking questions when delivering their lines. Cat and Tori were already in front of the classroom. The exercise went on, until Cat failed to ask a question.

"Jade! Go replace Cat." Sikowitz called her out.

She got up from her seat and walked towards the front of the classroom.

"Now Tori, ask Jade a question." Sikowitz ordered.

"Hey Jade, are you feeling down today?"

"Is it your business to ask that, Tori?"

"Oooh…" Andre reacted from behind.

"Jade, be a little nice." Sikowitz told her.

"Oh, so are you starving?"

She knew Tori wasn't to blame, but she really felt irritated, "Are you attracted to Beck?" Everyone in the room were a little bit surprised with her question. They knew she could be a drama queen. A _mean_ drama queen.

Tori was also astonished, "Uh, why did you ask?"

"Why are you surprised?" Her hands were already folded across her chest. It was normal for her to bully Tori.

"Do you think I'm attracted to Beck?"

"Tori, why did you reject his kiss?" More gasps filled the room. Even Beck was alarmed by the question.

"This is getting better!" A very clueless and giddy Sikowitz said.

"How did you know that?"

"Don't you think there weren't any cameras around you that time?"

"Didn't you hear what we've talked about that time?" Tori's eyebrows were already crooked, and in any moment they could already meet at the center.

"At any chance, if I wasn't in the picture, being Beck's _ex_-girlfriend, and your _friend_, would you consider kissing him?"

Jade didn't know why Tori was a bit panicky.

"You're guilty, aren't you?" She asked Tori.

"No, no. It's just that…"

"Tori, you're out! Beck go replace Tori!" Sikowitz yelled out, while sipping coconut juice.

The class went silent as they anticipated Jade's question.

"Why did you try to kiss Tori?"

"Uhm, have you ever heard of hormones?"

"Are you attracted to her?"

"Do you think I am?"

"Do you know how I feel?"

"Have you noticed how I am trying to cheer you up this morning?"

"Why are you doing that then?"

"Do you know how much I wanted to see that smile of yours?"

"Why? What happens when I smile?"

"Did you ever know that I get butterflies and sparks too?"

"What are you implying?"

"Jade, look…" He started to explain.

"Sikowitz, he's out and I win." She complained.

"Sikowitz, can I?" He protested, gesturing that he wanted to talk to her sincerely. Even if that meant he was being watched by every classmate who were present in that room. Sikowitz nodded, "Sure, sure. Do your thing Beck."

He nodded back and faced her, "I-I'm sorry. Yes I admit it. I tried to kiss Tori. I honestly don't have any idea why, but I guess I was too caught in the moment. The hormones and stuff. I may have committed mistakes, but believe me, I never stopped loving you. Even if you have that weird love for scissors. Even if you can be a gank sometimes…"

"Absolutely." Sikowitz butted in.

Beck rolled his eyes, "Even if I was so pissed with you after Sinjin's game show. I get it. You are Jade. You can be annoying, possessive or jealous or insecure, bossy…"

"Is there a point in this conversation?" Jade asked him impatiently.

"I love you. I never stopped loving you." He said at last.

She stared at him. She knew it. She believed what he said. But she simply stood there. Jade West can be weak, and the guy standing right in front of her was her weakness. Beck Oliver was her number one weakness, or maybe, her _only_ weakness.

She didn't know what happened next. Her arms were around Beck's neck and his are already around her waist. There were the butterflies again. And the sparks. Cheers were all over the classroom. Sikowitz wasn't reprimanding them. But they didn't mind or worry about what was happening around them.

Finally, Jade broke from their kiss. Beck was smiling sheepishly at her. "So, does that mean…"

"Yes. You're out, I win." She smiled back at him.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

Jade West considers that day as one of the happiest days of her life. Smiling wasn't her thing either, but she couldn't help it. Beck's smile was contagious. And now, she felt that he needs to hear her out, too. She rarely says that phrase to him, "Fine. I love you too."

* * *

_**Another**_** author's note: **Uh, just so you know, I have nothing against Tori or Bori fans. Actually, I really love the Jori friendship, especially whenever Tori asks Jade for a hug. I really find that hilarious and sweet. So… there you have it. Just a simple one. I just got juggled up with the ending. I don't know how to end it, with that Jade attitude and all. But I thought it would be nice if Jade answers Beck's "I love you" since I haven't heard her say it back to him yet, did she? But yeah, Jade's my favorite Victorious character with all that sarcasm and spunkiness. Oh-kaaay, enough of the explaining. Haha. I am really looking forward to an upcoming Bade episode. I hope we, Bade shippers, could watch it very soon. Would it be on a July or an August, hmm? Well, anyway, feel free to comment. Be nice! I've been on hiatus for soooo long (almost two years, I guess?) and I feel like I'm back to being a beginner. Lol. Kidding. Slightly a beginner. So that's it! Ciao. _Love, _R.


End file.
